


生日礼物

by bw_27_21



Category: brightwin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bw_27_21/pseuds/bw_27_21
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	生日礼物

自打进入十二月开始，布莱特就在不停的收到各式各样的生日礼物，每天都会有一大批精美的包装盒送进他的公寓，多到他顾不上一个个亲自过目，粉丝送的每一件礼物他自然是很喜欢的，只不过对他最重要的礼物还没送到手上。  
林赢已经不止一次在采访中被问到给布莱特准备了什么礼物，殊不知他略带迟疑的回答是真的还没有做出选择。不难想象得出布莱特家里礼物堆成山的样子，所以他要努力想出一个对于布莱特来说绝对特别的东西。  
但是林赢绝对不要做那种把自己绑上丝带送给布莱特的傻事呢。  
绞尽脑汁都没有想出完美计划的林赢，因为26号原定的活动临时延期而获得了一个机会。  
突然多出的半天空档让布莱特有机会在家里的大床上好好伸个懒腰，午饭过后一觉睡到了夜幕降临，刚打开床头的灯，ame就从角落里窜出来跳到床上靠着他的手臂卧下，摸出手机正准备抓拍就被林赢的LINE打断。  
‘你在干嘛？’  
‘刚睡醒。’  
‘快点准备一下，我马上到你家楼下了。’  
布莱特以为自己出现了记忆混乱，急匆匆的起床洗了把脸套上衣服就准备出门。  
“你去哪儿？”妈妈问他。  
“我忘了和林赢有约，出去一下。”  
在停车场等待的时候他努力搜索着到底是什么时候和林赢约了今天见面，还没想出个所以然，车子缓缓停在了他面前，落座后布莱特系好安全带，林赢踩下了油门。  
“我们什么时候约了见面，我完全不记得了。”  
“我们没有约啊。”林赢说的理所当然。  
布莱特被一句话噎在了喉咙“诶！你…”  
“惊喜约会懂不懂啊笨蛋！”林赢打了转向灯。  
圣诞节刚过，路上的节日气息还是很浓重，没有撤掉的彩灯斑斓的闪着，布莱特很讨厌堵车，但他不讨厌和林赢一起的堵车，音响里是他喜欢的昏昏欲睡的音乐，这是林赢为了他的温柔。车子从繁华的闹市慢慢进入了偏僻的小道，昏暗的灯光下隐约可以看到路的尽头一片漆黑。  
“我们要去海边？”布莱特坐直了身子，车子越驶越近，已经可以听到海浪拍打的声音。  
“嗯，给你准备的生日礼物。”林赢的脸在外车灯的映衬下朦胧又透着一丝狡猾。  
将车停好林赢拉着布莱特往港口走，四下无人的海边透着一丝诡异，一艘游艇孤单的停靠在岸边却灯火明亮，布莱特猜出了个大概。进入游艇后倒是没有什么过分浪漫的布置，小桌子上是两份摆盘讲究的西餐，旁边的白色蜡烛还没点起来，林赢从布莱特身边挤过去走进驾驶舱。  
“我好不容易借到可以整夜出海的游艇，给你想个生日礼物真是麻烦死了！”林赢边鼓捣着发动游艇边抱怨。  
布莱特跟着林赢也进了驾驶室，把不满的人搂进怀里，讨好一样的蹭蹭他的脖子“那我的礼物呢？”  
“诶呀你走开，不要这么粘人。”林赢用手肘怼他。  
“我不要。”布莱特撒娇起来像一只大狗，有一点笨拙但是格外可爱，紧贴着把所有的爱都传递给你。  
“你这样我没法开船了啊，你别闹啦。”看吧，还需要哄着来。  
舍不得的在林赢的脖子上磨蹭了一会儿才放了手，回到客舱里拿出手机对准了林赢。  
“不许拍我！”布莱特怀疑林赢是不是后面长了眼睛，可是他越拒绝他就越想拍，不仅要拍他还要和他一起拍。  
“我又不会发，怕什么。”布莱特起身走进驾驶舱“看镜头。”林赢冲着镜头做了个鬼脸，被布莱特完整的录了下来。  
游艇开到离海岸线有些距离的地方停了下来，今夜的海面风平浪静，游艇随着微波轻轻摇晃，漆黑的海面上只有他们这一处亮光，林赢关上了油门返回客舱，和布莱特一起坐到了桌前，点燃了蜡烛。  
“好了！”只留下了暖暖的氛围灯，映衬着摇曳的烛光，也为布莱特镀上了一层温柔的光圈，提前准备好的食物有些凉掉，幸好布莱特也不介意，品一口上好的红酒，能悠闲地和林赢这样私密的吃一顿晚餐对于布莱特来说确实是一个很好的礼物。温暖的烛光，清脆的碰杯声，刀叉相撞的金属声，对面爱人甜美的笑，他都很喜欢。浪漫就是这样，是一种让人无法拒绝的俗套。  
布莱特只是不知道真正的礼物正在悄悄降临。  
晚饭过后林赢进了卫生间，大声指使着让布莱特把盘子收了。  
“我是寿星诶！你让我收盘子？”布莱特发出拒绝的鬼叫。  
“你生日是哪天？”林赢从卫生间里探了个头出来。  
“明天啊。”  
“那还不赶快收拾？”林赢留下一个凌厉的眼神又缩回了卫生间，布莱特看着紧闭的门噘着嘴独自捡碗，擦着桌子上滴落的酱汁时林赢从卫生间了探出了脑袋，看到他在擦桌子又立马躲了进去，布莱特觉得有鬼，就放轻了脚步躲在厕所门边，准备将林赢抓个现行，没想到却抓住了一只大兔子。  
布莱特呆愣的看着林赢诱人到诡异的装扮，女生穿都会显得有些色情的衣服在林赢身上却平添一丝清纯，黑色的布料衬着他白皙的皮肤，头顶是两只竖起的粉色兔耳朵，被抓包时啊的大叫一声。  
“呀！吓死我了！”看着已经完全傻掉的布莱特，拽了拽屁股上那块小的可怜的布料“会很奇怪吗？”  
顺着他的动作看下去，贴身的衣物勾勒出优美的曲线，林赢骨骼突出的胯骨根本没被包住，赤裸裸的露在外面，从腰线向下满眼都是白花花的大腿，手指勾着薄薄的布料，露出了藏在身后的一团毛茸茸的东西，该死的，这衣服竟然还有尾巴！  
“你…你穿这个干吗？”布莱特口干舌燥的厉害。  
“喜欢吗？”林赢原地转了个圈“给你的生日礼物。”双手圈住布莱特僵直的脖子“快点收下。”  
“床在哪儿？”把大兔子一把抱起，迫不及待的准备签收自己的礼物。林赢最近因为增肌体重也增加了不少，但这都不是问题，布莱特表示他现在有的是力气。  
“上面。”  
布莱特几乎是压着林赢一起倒在了床上，游艇里自带的床不是很宽敞但还算柔软，林赢的胳膊还围在他的脖子上，肌肤相触的感觉被无限放大，轻轻拿下来放在唇边吻了吻，林赢身上的兔子服映衬在床单上，纯粹的黑白对撞形成了视觉冲击。布莱特的手顺着那少的可怜的布料从腋下一直下滑至胯间，又从胯骨旋转至大腿内侧，这期间他一直注视着林赢的眼睛，撑在床上的另一只手也没闲着，在他耳鬓处似有似无的拨弄着发丝，下腹的手则是拂过被完全勾勒出形状的下体，林赢身子在他身下细微的抖动，眼里的沉沦都被他看在眼里。  
在他唇上落下轻轻的吻，鼻尖亲昵的触碰，他喜欢林赢柔和的呼吸声。  
“我可以拆礼物了吗？”布莱特问。  
整件衣服紧紧贴合在林赢身上，布莱特上下来回摸索也没有找到拉链，眉头已经没有耐心的皱了起来。  
“笨死了，扣子在领子那里。”林赢看不下去了给出提示。  
“领子？”布莱特用手托起了林赢的脑袋，将隐藏在领子里的扣子解开，挂在纤细脖颈上的两块布条垂了下来，将林赢的头轻轻放下去，眼里是藏不住的笑意，身下的人正露出和现在情形完全不相符的表情，看他的眼神纯情又无辜，布莱特一口咬在他的鼻尖上。  
因为扣子被解开，脱下整件衣服理应变得很容易，布莱特反而不再着急，顺着脖子一点点抚摸到肩膀，裸露在外的胳膊因为过度的锻炼肌肉线条变得丰盈又起伏，经脉在掌心跳动，手感紧实。虽说有时候看起来可能会有些狰狞，但摸起来的爽快只有他知道，所以出于私心他不会对林赢过度的健身加以阻止，但练到他一只手都快握不过来的程度，确实有些夸张了，于是他又一口咬了上去，与刚才纯粹的亲昵不同，牙齿咬合的力度让林赢吃痛，缩着肩膀抱怨。  
“你最近怎么回事，总是咬来咬去。”试图将布莱特的推开。  
“我愿意。”这段时间他的占有欲确实莫名其妙的发展到了一种病态的程度，林赢在他眼里就好像一颗熟透了的桃，每一寸吹弹可破的肌肤都在引诱着他去品尝，布莱特在光滑的皮肤上留下深浅不一的齿痕，口水的印记在灯火下微微闪光。顺着衣领将衣服一点点褪下来，凸起的性感锁骨展露了出来，随着呼吸起伏的胸膛也接踵而至，布莱特的动作慢条斯理，不急不缓，不算上乘的衣料摩擦在皮肤上有些生硬，胸前的两点初见挺立形状，刚跳出了黑色的布料布莱特就迫不及待的捉住含进了嘴里。  
被高热的口腔包裹的刺激直冲脑仁，胸肌瞬间收紧绷出好看的形状，布莱特伸手在上面肆意揉捏，翘起的小点在手心里转动，快感随着血液遍布全身，布莱特没想到自己还有敏感点长在了这里。手中软烂的肉被挤压出指缝，舌头也卷着另一边的乳尖挑起林赢的欲望，头顶的发被狠狠拽住，布莱特抬眼正对上林赢也垂下来的眼睛，放开被折磨的通红的乳尖，咬着下唇的动作下流又痞气，一股脑的将连体的兔子装脱下来，林赢微胀的阴茎和可爱的小球接连跳了出来，这妖精竟然是真空上阵。  
林赢鼓捣了半天才穿上的衣服此时就只剩一双兔耳朵还在头顶，套头卫衣被单手脱下，裤子也被随意扔下床去，手机砸在地上发出闷响，布莱特也顾不上，终于将兔子精彻底的抱进了怀里。解除了肌肤的相触的阻碍，吻也变得深入，两条舌湿滑的纠缠在一起，丰盈的唾液粘连在下巴中间，呼吸交错。  
两副躯体的重叠是酝酿情欲的绝佳温床，修长的双腿诡异的缠绕，下腹刻意的摩擦像是缓解又像挑逗，抚摸或许急切但却勾人心魄，林赢躺在床上乖巧任他摆布的样子太过可爱，在他的双颊印下两个深深地吻。双手则是穿过无论怎么锻炼都过于纤细的腰肢，绕到后面将蜜臀包住，试图压榨出他埋在更深处的欲望。在交织的刺激中林赢的前端已经完全翘起，和布莱特的下体碰撞在一起，异常的高温快要将他融化，布莱特扶着林赢的腿缠在自己的腰上，臀部微微抬离床面，腰肢也随之被升起，形成了上半身的支撑。  
布莱特的手掌满是汗液但指尖却干燥，在股缝间试探，紧闭的花穴还没对他敞开心扉，好在他不急着一探究竟，手指潜伏在四周时轻时重的按压，感受着洞口的收缩频率极速上升，指尖偶尔路过会被那黑洞吞噬进去，布莱特也会毫不留恋的抽出，林赢的眼神在反复的折磨中愈加迷离，他捧着布莱特的脸讨吻，但下身渴望被填满的欲望则越来越强烈，身上的人还只是一副不紧不慢的样子，手在他看不到的地方胡作非为。  
“能不能别玩了…”林赢将他本就通红的耳朵扯的更红，粗喘着抱怨。  
布莱特笑笑不说话，凑近了林赢耳边“你是我的礼物，要听我的话。”变态又流氓的样子气的林赢只想破口大骂，奈何下一秒布莱特就将他的耳垂完全包裹住，耳软骨全部挤在狭小湿润的空间里，耳郭遭了舌尖灵活的舔舐，林赢的战斗力直线下降，粗喘着抱住布莱特的头，心里对他的作弊行为嗤之以鼻，身体却又朝着他贴近了一些。然而布莱特咬他的耳朵还不够，竟然抻长了脖子去咬他头顶的兔耳朵。泛红的胸口平铺在林赢的眼前，林赢礼尚往来的在上面又亲又舔，布莱特被他的撩逗惹得失了理智，捏住林赢的下巴，舌头横冲直撞的闯了进去一顿天翻地覆的翻搅，林赢瞬间呼吸困难。最要命的是布莱特抓住了他完全勃起的下体在顶端来回摩擦。林赢还没从一边缓过神来又瞬时被抛进了另一股洪流之中，他用力勾住布莱特的脖子寻找求生的机会却又被狠狠拽了下来。  
“润滑剂在哪儿？”布莱特终于放弃了坚持，林赢在腰间越圈越紧的双腿让他彻底丧失了挑逗的耐心。  
“嗯？”林赢已经完全无法思考，睁大的眼睛里满是混沌的情欲。  
“润滑剂。”布莱特吻着他的脸重复。  
“啊…在那个抽屉里。”林赢的手臂沉重的可以，随意的一指又重重的砸在了床上。  
拉开抽屉里面除了润滑剂和避孕套空空如也，林赢为了这个礼物真的是考虑的面面俱到。  
手指沾满了冰凉的液体探入了已经被揉搓的软化下来的花穴，括约肌紧致的缠绕将润滑液吸收透彻，进出的手指也更加顺畅，细微的水声伴随林赢的呻吟，传入两人耳内。布莱特此时已经被情欲完全控制，空闲出的手在林赢身上胡乱的摸着，却还要忍耐着等待林赢能够彻底容纳他。手指在幼嫩的内壁四处按压，不断增加的数量将穴口的褶皱抻平，但是相比于布莱特傲人的性器，手指对于现在的他来说简直是隔靴搔痒，箭在弦上，面子也不能包饺子。  
“够了够了，快进来…”林赢扭着腰哀求。  
炽热的龟头代替了手指突破了穴口的防线，严丝合缝的填充让林赢舒了一口气，柱身上过量的润滑液被卡在花穴之外，又随着抽插被带进体内，直到将整根阴茎都吞入体内。林赢的身体神奇的很，无论做过多少总会宛如处子，紧紧包裹着他的欲望，巧妙的压迫感令人身心舒畅。布莱特叼着林赢的唇口齿不清的寻求同意。  
“可以了吗？”回答他的是林赢难耐的哼唧声。  
一开始的抽插还残留着体贴和温柔，他上身紧紧贴在林赢身上，脸颊也靠着他慢慢摩擦，蛰伏着等待身下的可人儿完全适应，随着林赢的表情逐渐沉沦，挺动的动作也慢慢褪去了虚伪的温柔，龟头撞开不停席卷而来的嫩肉又瞬间被紧紧包绕起来，挤压的快感让布莱特头皮发麻，他啃咬着林赢的乳头忍不住感叹。  
“你真他妈的紧。”  
“喜欢吗？”林赢抱着布莱特毛茸茸的脑袋问。  
布莱特闻言抬头，阴茎还埋在他体内小幅度挺弄“让我再试试。”  
话音刚落体内的柱身就开始了不留情面的横冲直撞，软烂的嫩肉被无情的破开，试图将林赢最后一点快感勾出来，几乎没有怎么被抚慰的前端已经流出了汩汩液体，晶莹中透露着爱欲的色泽，林赢抵在床铺上的脑袋不断位移，腾空的腰肢因为承受了过分的重量酸痛无比。  
“啊……不行…布…布莱特！”林赢拍着布莱特的肩“慢点…慢！”随着布莱特用力一顶林赢的叫喊瞬间提高了八度。  
不知道是今天的林赢太诱人，还是因为在海面上，布莱特只觉得晕晕乎乎头昏脑涨，唯有埋在体内抽插的欲望才能让他感知到真实世界，林赢在身下喋喋不休的抱怨染上了哭腔，布莱特只好将阴茎整根抽出，把仰躺着的林赢翻了个面，提起他的臀胯，锋利的性器又狠狠地刺入，直直的撞在敏感点上，林赢大叫一声，在脑子一片空白之中，精液冲破了关守。  
布莱特嘴上安慰着因为突然高潮而哭哭啼啼的人，身下的抽插却越发狠绝，林赢的兔子耳朵和头一起被压在床上不停地摩擦，手指拽着被单搅成了诡异的形状，布莱特将人整个捞进怀里，手指也拽着床单连根拔起，林赢依在布莱特身上，纤细的腰肢被紧紧圈住，乳头被拉扯至变形，高潮的快感在持续的刺激下不断延续，林赢反手搂着布莱特的脖子和他接吻，身下却使坏一般的用力收缩着穴口，想早点结束这场性事。  
布莱特却识破了他的小九九，捏住他的下巴警告“别闹。”  
“呜…哥哥我好累。”林赢试图用撒娇让布莱特饶过他，最终以失败告终。  
油盐不进的布莱特让林赢彻底放弃了抵抗，他从决定这个计划的那刻起就已经预料到了这个结果，放松了身子任由布莱特在他体内猛烈的进出，急促的呼吸仍然无法满足脑袋的需氧量，林赢的意识逐渐模糊，呻吟的声音也不在压抑，直到布莱特的精液的热度透过薄薄的橡胶窜进了林赢的体内。两人重重的砸回床面，汗液浸湿了两人的身体，布莱特在林赢的后颈亲吻着回忆余味，等到林赢的后穴慢慢停止了无意识的收缩，布莱特抽出分身，将避孕套包在纸里扔到地上，又重新黏回林赢身边，可爱的兔子正趴在床上，大半张脸隐在床单之中，露出一只还没完全清明的眼睛看着他，兔子耳朵不知道什么时候被甩到了一边，布莱特重新帮他带上，上下审视着这个让他意犹未尽的礼物。  
“等你过生日的时候，我也送你这个礼物吧。”布莱特凑过去亲他。  
“不要！”林赢乖巧的让他抱着亲“那吃亏的岂不是还是我？”  
两人在床上双腿交缠着又缠绵了好久，直到布莱特丢在地上的手机开始疯狂的响起提示音，林赢翻身压在了布莱特身上，捧着他肉嘟嘟的脸吧唧狠狠亲了两口“哥哥生日快乐。”又赏了一枚香吻在他的嘴唇“我是第一个，但是你今晚不许看手机。”  
“好，我不看。”布莱特的手在林赢的腰臀上流连，心猿意马的保证。  
林赢却从他身上爬了下去，拿起了早就放在床头的手机开始摆弄，布莱特心里不满， 贴过去闹他。  
“你这是只许州官放火不许百姓点灯。”  
“我在发ins，你乖一点！”拍开了在他腰上捣乱的手。  
“发好了没！”布莱特催促，将手机抽走随意一扔又把人压在了身下，霸道的宣布“我今晚只看你，你也只能看我。”

至于把自己送到布莱特床上这件事林赢表示，你们不懂，爱情就是俗气的。

-完-


End file.
